Full metal Adventure
by CocoKitty7
Summary: All credit goes to the original creator of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Hiromu Arakawa. I do not own any characters (except Melody Johnson). I'm only responsible for my imagination and my writin' skillz :P WARNING: SOME CHAPTERS CONTAIN SPOILERS! Also, please review as well, I would LOVE to hear from you all and I think I need the criticism. Thank you and enjoy.
1. A Brand new Adventure

Sounds of a whistling chime rang aloud to awake the young woman. Her eyes slowly raised with a white gaze blurring her surroundings, bellowing ringing in her ears. When everything became clear, she discovered that she was sitting across a couple of seats. _'..Huh?... Where... where am I?'_ Her thoughts trying to process what was happening. A man announced their destination, _'A train...? ...Why, am I on a train!?'_ Her body was calm, but her mind panicked. Maybe if she examined the environment she would get some answers. She turned to look out the window and for some strange reason, the landscape was not normal. Although the color wasn't the issue, it was the texture. It appeared that it was structured in some kind of cartoon and not just any cartoon, an anime...

 _'...This... t-this isn't right!...'_

Sweat dripped off a lane against her brow, streaking off her chin. _'...T-this is impossible! No, this isn't human, it wasn't... how could this...!'_ Her eyes widen, trying to grasp the reality outside. Her frantic mind stopped they're inconceivable thoughts and took notice of a voice.

"Excuse me, Miss, but is this seat taken?" A familiar voice that was rather raspy. She could have sworn she's heard it before, turning back she found who was responsible. The notorious Crimson Alchemist, Zolf J. Kimblee. He starred back with his stunning blue eyes, that dapper white attire posed him as a responsible gentleman.

 _'O-oh... oh my God...! What... what is he doing here?! How did I..! Am I... in the... F-Fullmetal alchemist anime?!'_

"...Miss?" His voice hitched with a bit of concern.

She continued to stare at him, that was all she could do rather than squeal and hug the daylights out of him and scare him off. Or possibly get herself killed, the latter seems more fitting considering his reputation. "...I...I" She stammered with a lost of reality, words escaping from her reach. "...I-I'm sorry... I truly apologize. I didn't mean to stare, you can sit down. I'm not expecting anyone."

He was hesitant, standing with a look of uncertainty, but decided to follow up on her offer and took a seat across from hers. "Thank you." He said while sitting down, removing his hat all the while and placed it on the seat next to him.

...This was weird; as a matter of fact, words couldn't describe the situation... although...

The train took off, the sound of its' wheels rolling along the tracks. At least the silence wasn't completely awkward. She tried not to stare at the man, but, the fact that he was in her presence was... something that she couldn't comprehend. He seemed to be deep in thought, watching the landscaping pass by with each frame of the window secluding them from the outside. His hand was placed on his chin, covering his mouth with a furrowing brow. She didn't want to bother him but, she just HAD to say something. "...Um, listen..."

He turned his head towards her, his face still strict with troubling thoughts.

 _'...Wow, he has beautiful eyes.'_ "I'm sorry for staring at you. I didn't mean any harm by it, but, you just reminded me of a character... from a book..." Telling him that he was considered fiction and that she was from another universe was probably not a good idea. Well, why would it matter? He didn't know her and they probably weren't going to see each other again. And even if she told him, it's not like he would believe her, she has seen this show before and he had better things to do than to worry about some stranger who would be diagnosed with an unstable mental condition if she spoke of such things. Then, she realized that she was within reach of this Psycho Alchemist... that's what his title should have been. The same alchemist who had killed innocent people and never bothered thinking twice about it. She hoped he didn't implant a bomb on the train.

Was she really IN the anime, Fullmetal Alchemist?

Normally, he would have someone blown up for interrupting his thoughts. But he was in public and going back to prison was not an option. He would have to excuse this one. With a gentle expression, "It's no problem." He smiled, "So what's the book called?"

Her face twitched with astonishment, surprised that he responded in such a way. "... Ah, oh, umm, it's called Brotherhood... and it's about two boys and they explore the world, becoming "men" along the way. It's pretty common, but it's a good read."

"It's always nice to meet a fellow book lover, what's your favorite?"

"...I, ummm... don't really have one. It's hard to choose, I enjoy all books." Revealing her favorite was nearly impossible to someone from this era.

"I see. So, where are you headed? By the way you're dressed, I'd say it must be important."

What did he mean? She took a look at her reflection, and noticed her stylish clothes; a non sleeved dress, the top white, with alternating black and white stripes at the bottom, a black belt rounded her waist. A matching striped black and white bobbed hat that topped her head. _'...I don't even know myself...'_ "...O-Oh, umm, I am visiting my... grandmother, yes! She is ill and I'm just stopping by to make sure she's okay. And she's particular about how you dress in front of her." _'That should sound believable, right?'_

"Well, isn't that generous of you, I'm sure she'll appreciate the visit."

"Y-yeah, I hope so, it's kind of a surprise... um, by the way, my name is Melody Johnson."

"Zolf Kimblee," He extended his hand for a friendly shake, "And it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Johnson."

She attempted to respond with the same gesture, but remembered who this man was... what if he was going to have her explode?

"It's alright," he reassured with a smile, "You won't ruin the tattoo, it's permanent."

"Tattoo...?" When she noticed the circle upon his palm, it became clear that was how he conducted his alchemy. But, the tattoo wasn't what worried her, though he had no reason to end her life; that never stopped him in the first place. It is rude to leave someone's hand unattended, so with all her might, she placed her hand in his. Her heart resisted circulation, gripping any chance of a miracle as they made contact, waiting for an explosion, but, it never came. Thank God. "...N-nice to meet you." She returned the smile with relief. Odd, his grip was rather gentle.'Whew... that was close, thought I was going to see Jesus sooner than I expected...' "... Um, if I may... see your tattoo?"

He gave her a puzzling look, no one has ever asked him that before. With no objection, she studied his hand, tracing the thinly lined red circle with her finger, "This is amazing! How did you place a transmutation circle on your hand?"

"Ah, so you're familiar with alchemy?" Her enthusiasm stroked his ego.

"Uhh, just a little. It's not something I follow though. Do you have any more?"

"Well, aren't you a curious one. Actually, I have another on my other hand." Releasing one hand, he gave the other to study.

 _'Oh my God... am I in a dream? I'm actually touching him!'_ She began to fan girl while admiring the craftsmanship. She better make the best of it, with a good chance that they would never meet again.

"Huh, these symbols are opposite of each other. The sun and moon, water and fire, gold and silver. It's as if, you put your hands together and you create some kind of imbalance, creating some kind of chemical reaction..."

He studied her, confused that she knew what the symbols meant and her knowledge about the subject. "Hmm... impressive. For someone who doesn't follow alchemy you sure know a good amount..."

 _'...Crap! Maybe I said too much...' "_...J-just something I recognized in my reading..." Not to convincing on her part. Only people who fully studied alchemy would know something like that. Even if a beginner knew about the symbols, she/he couldn't have known what they stood for and what the reaction would be. She returned his hands and moved back toward her seat.

"...Mind if I ask you a question?" He noticed her skin was particularly different from his. A bit of a chocolate shade engulfed her.

"Oh, n-not at all, what would you like to know?"

"Are you an Ishvalan?"

 _'...Huh? Why would he... oh, I understand. Isvalans have dark skin and, wait a minute, there weren't too many black people in the show, and judging from the timeline... let's see, this timeline was around the early 1900's, so slavery has been abolished, but still... my ancestors are still going through unjustified bigotry...'_ "No I'm not. Why do you ask?" Her tone was bewildered, shadowing her knowledge of the question.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but your skin color is quite dark, but I've noticed that your eyes aren't red like an Isvalan's..."

"Last time I checked, they were a cocoa brown." A gentle laughed hiccuped.

"Then tell me... where did you come from?" He studied her by propping his elbows on the armrest and placing his chin in his hands. Crossing his legs as if she were an alien specimen.

"...I'm African-American and I'm guessing you haven't seen many of our kind here..." She was right, he hadn't seen much like her before. The closet thing was an Ishvalan, but, apparently she has none in her bloodline... for once in his life, nothing made sense. He's never even heard of such a nationality, how could she be from two continents and yet be in Amestris? Maybe she traveled...

"I know what you're probably thinking, but, let's just say, I came here to start a new life. My parents wanted me to have a chance to have a brighter future, so, I came here." Her response probably wasn't the best answer but what could she say? That she suddenly appeared from a parallel universe and that his world is a fictional Japanese comic? Soon a dilemma came into play... Melody was fully aware of the man's fate. Dying along the story line by the hands of his ally; should she tell him? After all he was a bad guy, so it was good that he would die, right? If he doesn't, that could cause a different outcome in the story and someone else could wind up hurt, or worse... but, didn't his life have value? Was his life any less meaningful solely because his beliefs tipped the scales of justice? Where was that moral compass when you needed it?

"I see..." Was all he could say when she finished. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Amestris and all goes well for you." _**'I don't believe one bit of her story. There's no way she could have known about my alchemy and not fully study it. Something's not right about this woman...'**_

A weak smiled curled upon her face, "Thank you." He certainly was nice when he wasn't being a homicidal maniac. Why was he even on her list of her anime crushes? Maybe because she admired other qualities. He was intelligent, polite, and easy on the eyes. But, he wasn't interested about her background. He'd only asked to gather information, studying humans as if they were test subjects. In truth, he didn't care about life, he didn't even take his own in regard... he definitely shouldn't be on the crush list, the jerk. The train came to another stop, the announcer indicated the passengers their whereabouts.

"It seems as though this is my stop. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Johnson and hopefully we'll cross paths some day..." His voice smoothed as he stood and top his head with that stylish fedora to complete his look.

"Likewise Mr. Kimblee." He departed, getting off the locomotive with several soldiers following. She figured he was on his way to pursue Scar, still... shouldn't she have warned him about his fate? How he would be bitten by a chimera and his ally would swallow him whole? Once all the passengers had aboard, the train began to take off once again, _'What should I do?... All life is valuable, just like the Elric brothers say. If I know something I should say something.'_

Looking out the window, she saw the white clad man talk to his subordinates, they all nodded to his orders. As the train chugged further away, the more distant Kimblee became. She watched until there was no trace of him left. Letting out a heavy sigh, '...What was I suppose to tell him? It's not like he would have believed me... and besides, he's bad, no, the man is evil. If he doesn't die, then... he could put someone's life in danger. It could ruin the story... well, it's not like me being here already ruined it.'... No matter what she told herself to justify his death, she still felt guilty. If you're withholding information, you're just as bad as the culprit, that's what her dear ole lawyer mom said to her when she was a child. _'Mom, dad... I wonder if they put out a search party for me already. Even though I'm grown, they always treated me like a baby... I can't blame them though, me being an only child, they did what they thought was necessary to be protective. Since finishing college and being on my own... they're going to panic when they realize I'm no longer there...'_ While she wondered about life back home, an important question bolted through... _"Where the hell am I going!?"..._


	2. A Familiar Face

A few months had passed since Melody arrived in the Fullmetal Alchemist story and she was no where any closer to finding out any clues about getting back home than the day she arrived. Well, at least she made the best of it. Traveling from 2013 to 1914 would put a toll on anyone. Melody did like the idea of time traveling, but she was hoping to go back to the 90's, the 70's being the farthest to go. But, life was more... simple here. People were friendly and tragic affairs that happened back at home were non existent. Despite the culture shock, she really couldn't complain. She got a job at, ironically Central HQ as a secretary, she made good money, she didn't encounter any homunculus, except Wrath, but thank God not in a lethal way. But even the Fuhrer barely made his appearance. Good thing too, because that man, made her heart stop. Whenever she saw him multiple images of what he was capable of raced through her mind. Again, another dilemma, if she told anyone about Bradley's true identity... who would believe her? As the story progresses, the main characters find out eventually, but knowing a lot sooner could cause less chaos and misfortune. And surely the rumor would spread like fire and it would get to him, which would result in her sudden disappearance... she was sure that Wrath would tell Father and order to have her terminated. She could tell that Bradley knew that she did not belong here, but he needed to have good reason as to why she needed to be disposed of... hmm, maybe that's why she got a job at HQ. Not because of her skills or that she was qualified, it was cause that someone needed to keep an eye on her.

 _'Melody, how could you be so naive?! You've seen this show too many times to know that things aren't just a coincidence. Great, now if I ask to resign or leave, the enemy will surely become suspicious. But, why would they be concern about me? I'm just a secretary. Well, I can't chance it now. I don't want to die or become some part of experiment, or maybe even be a sacrifice. Damn that Father... trying to become a God, such blasphemy. I already know there is a God and it's not him..._ ' She sighed, _'...Let me get back to work before I get in trouble.'_ She took a seat at her desk, "Okay, let's see... oh, I'm suppose to organize these files and return them tooo, Colonel Mustang." _'This is to bizarre, I feel like I've lost my mind. I can't believe I'm in this show. Hm... I wonder if people at home can see me... I wonder if I'll be in Wikipedia, uh-oh, I wonder if someone writes that I tend to break the fourth wall...'_

"Well, well, well, I had a feeling we would cross paths some day..."

Looking up, she saw him. Those same blue eyes shooting at her soft, brown pupils. "K-Kimblee?!"

"Ah, so you remember me..." Taking off his hat like a gentleman, he smiled. "I'm flattered, how have you been Miss Johnson?"

"I'm f-fine... _'Come on Melody, get it together!'_ "...Just fine, how about you?" _'He remembered me...? Oh, right, he has a photographic memory...'_

"I'm well." He reassured in a cool manner, "So, I see you're working at Central now..."

 _'Mmhmm, like he didn't know. He works for Father, he probably already knew that... probably mentioned me too. But he doesn't know that I know, so I'm going to have to play along...'_ "I am and blessed to have a good position. And not to brag, but I'm doing a pretty good job here." She continued to organize the papers.

"Heh, from our last conversation, I can tell you're a bright young woman..." He watched her work fascinated, "Filing papers shouldn't be a problem for you."

"...Thank you. I do what I can to manage... Now, what is your business here in Central Mr. Kimblee?"

"I'm here to see the Colonel."

"Well, he's in h-... wait..." She stopped her filing, looking up to make contact. "You're a state alchemist?" Basic information she'd known by watching the show more times than she can count.

"That I am. You didn't forget about these, did you?" He showed his hands with much pride.

She took notice of those dangerous markings upon his palms, "...No, I didn't forget... " She eyed him for a moment and continued to work. "But I didn't think you were apart of the military. I thought it was some kind of hobby."

"... A hobby huh? Funny... well, I have a meeting to attend to so, if you'll excuse me..." He topped his hat once more.

"I'll be sure no one comes in to interrupt." She watched him walk by, admiring his physique. _'Woo, that man is sexy! It should be a crime to be that good looking.'_ After her peeping, she continued to work, humming songs that haven't been invented yet. _'Wow... I could take credit for different kinds of music and earn millions until I'm dead, but, I won't...'_ An hour had passed since Kimblee came to pay Mustang a visit. _'I wonder what they could possibly be talking about?... Me...? No, they have more important things to discuss...'_ Footsteps were soon heard and she took notice to see the white clad heading her way. "So, how did it go?"

"Now wouldn't you like to know. Unfortunately the details in our meeting are confidential."

"Alright, I understand, that's code for mind your business." She laughed a bit and saw a smile curl his face.

"Sorry Miss Johnson, maybe if you work hard enough you can become part of the military and be involved in important matters." His footsteps came to a halt at her desk.

"Me? Oh no no, not me, I don't fight and I don't like the idea of war. Would you believe that I haven't even gotten into a physical altercation before?"

"...Really?" Now he was intrigued, he wanted to know more but, now was not the time. "Before I go Miss Johnson, the Colonel said he wanted to speak with you after our meeting."

"He did, did he? Well, I'll be sure to see what he wants, thank you for telling me. But, if that's all, I'm sure I'll see your face around soon."

"I'm sure you will, as a matter of fact, I would like to take you out tonight..."

"...H-huh?! A... do you mean a date...? With me?"...

"Yes..." He answered with caution, like she was insane. As if he was one to talk. "Is that a problem?"

"No!..." Her outburst caught him by surprise, "I mean, no no, it's not a problem. Just, it wasn't something that I was expecting."

"I beg to differ. You're a beautiful young woman, with a mind of your own. Any man would be crazy to resist such a rarity. You're not going to play hard to get and tell me you have other plans, are you?..." A smirk crept along his powder face.

 _'Well, he certainly knows how to make a lady feel special And he obviously has good taste in women. Ehehehe...'_ She smiled with a soft chuckle, "No, I don't have any plans. But I am married..."

Kimblee's ego now swept under the rug as the news faltered. His smirk turned into a grimacing expression of defeat.

"...Mr. Kimblee I'm kidding," Her soft laugh juggled her words, "What time should I be ready?"

"Hehe, you really are something... is seven o' clock okay for you?"

"It's perfect." She smiled at him, surprised that she wasn't acting like a crazy fan girl. _'When I get home, I'm going to do cartwheels EVERYWHERE!'_ "Oh, here, I'll give you my address." He watched as she tore a piece of unused paper and wrote down her residency. "Here you go and don't be late."

"Of course," He took the piece away from her, reading it as his mind took note, storing it for future reference. _ **'Hm, nice hand writing...'**_ "It's rude to keep a lady waiting..."

"Oh good, you're mother raised you well." _'Huh, the story never did go into detail about his parents or his childhood, knowing him, he probably killed them... why am I going out this guy again?...'_

He slipped the paper in a pocket within his jacket, though, it was no longer necessary. Rather she was going to regret about letting him know where she lived was still a mystery. "I'll see you tonight, until then, farewell Miss Johnson."

"...Melody..." She called to him, "You can call me Melody."

He turned his head for a quick smirk and headed out the building.

 _'...Hmm, his job may be to spy on me, that's probably why he wants to take me out and he needed my address in order to do that. Now he knows where I live. I better stay on his good side... if he has one. But on the bright side, I have a date with one of the sexiest men on the show. I mean, how many girls can actually say that they had a date with THE Zolf. Kimblee? As long as he thinks that I don't know anything, I should be fine...'_


	3. A Date Night

With the evening still young, Melody was upstairs - preparing for the romantic event. She sat across her elegant vanity; carefully applying mascara along those long lashes that curved above her coco orbs, lining with a black pencil under to give them definition and depth, and plumping her lips with a complimenting plum color.

"...Alright Melody, don't be nervous..." She spoke to her reflection, "He's just a man. I've gone on plenty of dates before... except... none of them were psychopaths..." All appeared to be presentable, so she headed down the steps of her home. Upon reading the clock, the littlest hand closing in on the seven, whilst the bigger hand pointed towards an empty space, nearing the twelve. "6:58, hmm, I wonder if he'll be early..."

Gentle knocks clamped at the door as soon as she finished speaking. "I figured punctuality was his weakness... okay, here goes." She looked at herself in a mirror one more time, making sure all was in place and approved.

The door swayed an opening to reveal Kimblee's date. She was rather stunning... spaghetti straps rounded over her shoulders attached to a tight black dress, hugging her curves and showing a pair of shapely legs. Lovely black heels gave her extra height. Her hair usually down, was wrapped up top in a perfect bun, neatly placed above her head. A few strands left out for special effect while her bangs puffed to shadow her forehead.

With surprising eyes, Kimblee was exuberant. His sharp blue pupils widen a bit. "...My my, Melody, that's a rather nice dress you have on." He examined her body in a perverted fashion, up and down his eyes went; highly fond of. "You look lovely tonight."

She smiled, "Why, thank you Mr. Kimblee." Closing the front door to her house, she secured the knob, locking with a golden key. She placed the dull treasure in her little, black purse and turned to wrap her arm around his with much confidence. "You clean up quite nicely yourself."

An honest laugh voiced from his mouth while leading her to the car, "I appreciate the compliment, and please, call me Zolf. I wasn't to early was I?"

"No no no, not at all. In fact, you came right on ti-..." Someone caught her eye reaching the vehicle; a young, blonde haired man with eyes the same as Kimblee's. Adorning a military uniform, anyone else wouldn't have recognized him, but Melody knew. It was the homunculus that Melody despised in the show... Envy. The disguised creature stood beside and opened the door for them, a false smile carved his face.

"Good evening Miss," The man greeted with much pleasure, "Please step inside."

She stood there, wishing she could smack the smile off his smug face. Besides Shou Tucker, he was definitely a character that she detest. She felt no sympathy for him when Mustang was burning his petty ass to nearly a crisp nor was understanding when he committed suicide. This pitiful creature was annoying as hell and she hated seeing his face whenever it appeared.

"Is something wrong Melody?" Kimblee asked in a troubling tone.

"...No... everything is fine..." If looks could kill, Envy would be rotting in the seventh gate of hell. Those brown orbs of hers sent daggers through his artificial body, wanting each one to pierce into him. With her face softening she found the means to speak. "...Ya know? You kinda look like a character from a book that I read..." The blonde individual looked confused, Kimblee puzzled. "Yes, this character was quite cunning, devious, and manipulative. But he was also petty, crude, foolish, and quite annoying."

Envy was surely getting pissed, what was she getting at?

"And his stupidity got him in so much trouble. So much so, that he dies... a burning... fiery... death... so if I were you, I would be cautious of my actions... wouldn't want you surrounded by fire and burning to a puny little crisp now would we?..."

Envy's teethed gritted, his eyes burned with malice as his brow fumbled. If he could slash her throat and have her choke in her own blood, he would.

Melody only smiled, "But, it's just a silly book right?... Oh and do be sure to drive carefully hun, I tend to get car sick." Stepping in, Kimblee soon followed, holding onto his hat as he did. Envy nearly slammed the backside door and rounded the black machinery.

 _'Ahahahaha! His face was priceless, he's going to kill me. But, at least I gave him a piece of my mind...'_

"You certainly read some interesting books..." Kimblee interrupted her thoughts. "Where do you find such fascinating material?"

"...Oh, don't worry about that," She gently patted his leg, "like I said, it's just a book. So, where are we going?"

He quirked an eyebrow, trying to unravel her sudden change of persona. It was quite scary. "I figured going out to dinner would be enjoyable. I made reservations."

"Oh really? Where at?"

"You'll see when we get there..." Being discreet made him smile at her.

Without much to say, Melody appreciated the atmosphere during the car ride and as requested the chauffeur had the car drive smoothly. But Kimblee seemed to notice something, "You must not get out much, it's as if you haven't seen the city before."

"Oh, well, actually, I'm not to keen with directions... I try not to stray far from my house, else I'd get lost."

"Heh heh, it sounds like you could use a tour guide."

"Something like that," She smiled and kept her eyes towards the road.

"Well, we're almost there..." He announced watching Envy control the steering wheel. It was amazing how he learned to operate a vehicle so quickly.

Twinkling lights came into view, glistening over the car and gleaming inside as they approached their destination. "...Is this that new restaurant everyone's been talking about?"

"Sure is. I thought a first date deserved a special place."

"Yes but..."

"I know what you're probably thinking," Familiar words he heard before, now aiming at her, "and it's fine, money won't be a problem."

The two arrived at the lavish restaurant, clearly only people with high status dined there. The crystal chandeliers were perfected to give couples a romantic ambiance, tile handcrafted and shipped from another country, and a staff so poised, etiquette and manners were the only things they knew. A host escorted the two - stationing them to a table that formed an arch with a comfortable booth circling behind.

"Sorry for not getting the best seat in the house, unfortunately it was already reserved." Kimblee explained after their server left to retrieve beverages, putting his hat aside due to his gentleman tendencies.

"Huh? Oh no no, this is more than enough. You certainly know how to make a woman feel special." Melody placed herself against the cushion while Kimblee sat across. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Kimblee appreciated the lighting that glazed her chocolate skin with an amber shade. "You certainly are kind. I better be on my best behavior in order to keep you around..."

"Just so long as you know..." The two laughed in unison, he certainly hadn't met anyone quite like her before.

"Well then, how about we decide on what to order..." He grabbed the menu, scanning through to see what could fulfill his appetite.

Melody eyes widen when she read hers. The choices of wealthy delicacies were magnificent. _'Steak? Lobster? Salmon? Filet Mignon?! And, what? The prices don't even show up on the menu! Just how much money do state alchemists make?!'_

"See anything you like?" He asked, placing his menu on the table. It seemed as though he was ready.

On the other hand, she couldn't get pass the issue ahead. _'It seems like no matter what I choose, it'll burn a hole in his wallet..._ "...Ah, umm, it all looks so good... hmmm, I suppose the salmon will do..."

A chuckled rumbled in his throat, "You seem hesitant. I told you money won't be a problem."

"Oh, don't mind me, just not use to such an... established place..."

He asked while she closed the menu and placed it aside, "So, how do you like working in Central?" Bringing the glass to his lips, he enjoyed the cool beverage as the liquid made its way down.

"It's wonderful. I really couldn't have asked for a better place to be. And everyone is so nice, especially the men..."

"...Is that so?" For the time being, he rested the glass upon the table.

"Mmhm, though, I can't say I'm really interested in all the gestures. It wouldn't be right to accept something from someone you don't have feelings for."

"You don't say?... Then, does this mean you have grown feelings for me?" He eyed her, smirking a bit to see how she would respond.

"Hmm..." A finger lightly tapped on her chin with her pupils eyeballing the ceiling, "Kind of hard to say," They retreated back to his face, "I suppose you're alright for now..."

"Hehe, oh? Did I pass some sort of test?"

"The night isn't over yet, but so far tonight has been exceptional." She took a taste from her glass, drinking gently. "So" she placed the glass next to her, "as a state alchemist, how was it, being on the battlefield n' all?"

He was puzzled as to why she would ask something like that, it seemed unfitting. Usually date questions consisted of hobbies, life goals, pets even. An eyebrow cocked as he took a drink. "...Now, why would you ask something like that?"

"I'm curious. I did some research and... it's hard to believe that the military would conduct something so horrid in Ishval. I mean, that didn't bother you?"

"...No." He retorted so uncaring and indifferent.

Melody only watched him, her eyes jolted with disturbance; long lashes carving to frame their innocence. "N-no? But, how could you -"

"As a soldier you follow orders and don't ask questions. On the battlefield, it's kill or be killed, simple as that. When I joined the military I knew what I was getting myself into. Killing people was only part of the job."

"...I guess when you're fighting to save your life from the enemy... but, what about the people who had nothing to do with the war? Why did innocent people have to lose their lives?"

"An Ishvalan extermination was issued out." He stated causally. His blue orbs stared with chilling words, that black shading outlined them with menace. "As I said before, as a soldier you follow orders and don't ask questions."

His gaze sent her to a state of fear, but, he couldn't do harm to her, not here anyways, or not yet rather... "...S-so, what, because of your job you have to take the lives of others? I don't understand..."

"What's not to understand? Only those with the resolve to kill belong in the military. If you can't handle it, then don't bother enlisting. Don't tell me someone so smart as you can't comprehend that..."

 _'...Wow, I knew this was how he was in the show, but... to actually hear it in person... it's...'_ "...What I DON'T understand, is what gives us the right to take lives. At the end of the day, we're all human. We're all the same. What makes it okay for you or anyone else for that matter, to decide who lives and who dies? It's not fair."

With an elbow propped on the table, he placed his head against his hand, fingers curled his finely structured jawline. He watched her... amused that she was challenging his beliefs with something so naive. "...Life isn't fair Melody. You're old enough to know that much."

Her lips crunched with burning eyes of passion to object, but she couldn't argue with that last statement.

Their waiter had come with food ready to eat - steak for Kimblee, salmon for Melody. "Enjoy your meal." With a polite bow, the waiter dismissed himself and headed off. Kimblee did not hesitate. Cutting the perfectly cooked meat, he indulged in the tender delicacy.

Melody's eyes dropped to her entree; the tantalizing pink fish, tiny scrumptious shrimp, white rice, and a helping of veggies covered the plate. _'...I think I lost my appetite...'_ The aroma from the steam swirled around her small nostrils. Slowly but surely, she forced herself to fill her stomach with the substance.

With their food in its' proper place, it was time for them to make their leave. And with the bill paid, they headed back. The car ride was painfully long - tension so thick all three parties could suffocate from the harsh atmosphere. _'...I guess I shouldn't be surprised about his response... it's who he is. And nothing will change that. Listening and watching something on a tv screen is one thing, but to actually hear it from someone's mouth... I haven't encountered anyone like Zolf before and to hear that he doesn't care about taking lives...'_

The car came to a stop. "We're here." Kimblee announced, but she didn't hear. Her gaze was focused outside, contemplating about rather it was worth trying to stay in this universe. He knew she was upset, but to him there was no reason to be. "Melody?"

"...Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry..." Her voice distant. She pulled on the handle of the door and let herself out. Kimblee followed pursuit, but it seemed as though she did not want any further escorting. "Um, it's okay, you don't have to take me to the door, I would... rather go by myself..."

He watched her go ahead of him with a quizzical look, eyes peering under his hat.

The clapping of her heels came to a halt as she got closer to her home. Turning to face him with a sad smile, "Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed it..." He noticed tears swelling under those glistening orbs, "Good night."

He only watched her enter the house, with the door closing to make her disappear inside. Upon entering the car, Envy's eyes watched the alchemist through the dangling mirror that hung high above the center. "You must have really pissed her off. What happened?"

"...Nothing..." A small smirk crept along his face. _'Such an interesting woman she is... we don't have the right, huh?'_


End file.
